1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to data link communications from aircraft.
2. Introduction
In many cases, varying aircraft assets do not have situational awareness visibility of each other due to disparate data link communication systems. Some aircraft are not properly equipped to communicate with other aircraft or ground stations due to space requirements, budgetary constraints, equipment availability, etc. In addition, since such communication systems are permanently mounted, they cannot be easily exchanged for each flight to accommodate the particular event or mission. In addition, the communications presented to a ground station are often in varying formats that may not be usable as a whole due to lack of proper equipment and/or software to display the information.